campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazel Levesque
Hazel Levesque is one of the main protagonists in the series The Heroes of Olympus and is also one of the seven heroes in the Second Great Prophecy. She is a demigod daughter of Pluto and Marie Levesque, making her the half sister of Nico and Bianca di Angelo (children of Hades). History Hazel was born to Marie Levesque and Pluto on December 17, 1928. Her mother's ambition to become wealthy was more like an unhealthy obsession. She had been treated like a queen by Pluto and expected to be one in real life. It later caused her grief, as Marie began to use Hazel's unique powers (ability to raise precious jewels from the ground) for selfish reasons, while also listening to a strange Voice that directed her. During her childhood, she had a close friend named Sammy Valdez, whom she loved, but after moving to Alaska, she never saw him again and did not get a chance to say goodbye, to her horrified dismay. Her mother soon became unstable as she was possessed by Gaea and when Pluto came to protect the two, he realized he'd already lost his queen because she was too far gone. Marie moved them to Seward, Alaska, beyond the power of the gods. It was that place where Hazel was forced by Gaea to raise her son, Alcyoneus, using the precious metals that were beneath the earth on an island. Once Hazel discovered what was actually happening, she called down her powers and destroyed the island, killing her mother and herself in 1941, but stopping the powerful giant whose purpose was to be the opposite of Pluto. Down in the Underworld the judges debated as to where Hazel and Marie should go. Hazel did raise the Titan afterall, but she also defeated it. Her mother had abused her power and technically allied with Gaea. After a long argument, it was decided that she and her mother would go to the Fields of Asphodel, a place where they would wonder around a large field for eternity. Nearly seventy years later, Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades, came along and brought her back to the world of the living due to the Doors of Death being open. Initially, he had been there to rescue his other sister, Bianca, but discovered she had tried for rebirth. When Hazel had been brought back to life, she began to have "blackouts" (as she called them) of her past in the 1900's. Eventually, she made it to the Wolf House meeting Lupa the wolf goddess and, in result made her way to Camp Jupiter, where she was was placed into the Fifth Cohort. Hazel, was not very popular at Camp Jupiter until after she successfully completed her quest to free Thanatos, the God of death, and kill Alcyoneus, the giant born to oppose Pluto, which she helped Gaea raise using her gift of precious metals. ''The Heroes of Olympus The Son of Neptune Hazel is one of the demigods that was at Camp Jupiter's entrance when Percy Jackson defeated the Gorgons.After Juno formally introduced Percy and disappeared, Reyna ordered Hazel to take Percy inside the camp so she can ask him questions. Hazel complies and takes Percy to Octavian, the augar. It is soon revealed that the shady augar is blackmailing Hazel in order for her to vote for him as Praetor. She also shows Percy the various temples dedicated to gods like Neptune and Pluto. There Percy meets Nico, whom he is sure he recognises but can't quite put a finger on it (the reason being that Percy's memories were wiped). While talking to Nico she travels back in time to her life in the 1900s. She then eats dinner with Dakota, Percy and Frank before the war games (which is like capture the flag at Camp Half-Blood, but with a fortress). They then proceed to the war game where she, Frank, and Percy are the first ones to penetrate the fortress with the rest of their team following. They then capture the 'flag' and win the war game but before they can celebrate Gwen is killed. With the doors of death open Gwen quickly comes back and there is much confusion. They leave the fortress and are stopped by Mars, Roman god of war, who then claims Frank and gives him a special spear. He gives him a quest and his own written prophecy to go north to the land beyond the gods to free Thanatos. Mars picks Percy to go on the quest and Frank picks Hazel. They then go to a senate meeting to decide what to give them for the quest where she sees Nico, but due to Octavian they are given a boat and a little bit of supplies. Hazel isn't too happy about the boat but they take it. When they get to the Camp Marina, they find the small, old leaky boat which makes her feel even worse. After they get on the boat Hazel has a vision of her past. She is then woken up by Frank in Mondecino, about 150 miles north of the Golden Gate Bridge. When they go ashore, Hazel is kidnapped by ''karpoi, ''grain spirits. Percy and Frank save her and then they hear an army of monsters marching past. At the front is Polybotes, a giant that was born to oppose Neptune/Poseidon. They go into R.O.F.L where the goddess Iris is. Frank then goes outside and, with the help of his spear, destroys the basilisks, allowing them to escape. Portland, Oregon and the trio go to find the blind seer Phineas, son of Neptune. They find him trying to smack the Harpies with a weed whacker and he then tells them to find a red-haired Harpy named Ella. After chasing Ella around for awhile they catch her in a library and they take her to Phineas. But they had no intention to give the small harpy to the blind king. Percy gets Gaea to trick Phineas into drinking a poison (gorgon blood) and Hazel discovers the location of Alcyoneus. They return to the boat where she has another vision. She is then woken up again and they go find Reyna's sister, Hylla, who is Queen of the Amazons. They find the lair of the Amazons, which is really a front of the online shipping company, ''Amazon. Percy and Frank are captured, but Hazel proceeds to talk with Hylla. She asked her if the Amazons can help the camp but Queen Hylla declines because her own people are at war with each other due to the arrival of the dead Queen Otrera who has been revived by Gaea. But Hylla agreed to let Hazel and her friends go along with the horse from Hazel's past, Arion, who will only let Hazel ride him. It's also said by Queen Hylla that only the strongest female warrior could ride him, and that person would bring a new era of prosperity to the Amazons. Hazel and Frank then share a vision of her life in the Underworld and when she meets Nico and Frank puts his life in her hands by entrusting her with a stick that would snuff out his life if completely burned. They then go north to Frank's Grandma Zhang's house. When they arrive, the house is surrounded by Laistrygonians. They talk to his grandma and escape the giants and fly north to Alaska. During the ride, Hazel kisses Percy on the cheek, but just as sisterly love.They stay in Hazel's old house for awhile and take Arion to the home of the giant, Alcyoneus who is keeping Thanatos. When they get there the threesome split up, Frank frees Thanatos, Hazel takes on the giant and Percy handles the rest. Frank and Hazel are able to defeat Alycyoneus after they drive him to Canada. They return to Alaska to get Percy who has the eagle of the Twelfth Legion and head back to Camp Jupiter on Arion. Upon arriving, she meets Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary. Then, she heads off into battle. Once the monsters are defeated, Hazel goes and finds Thanatos and asks him about the escaped souls. He tells her that she is not on his list of escaped souls and believed that maybe Pluto gave her pardon so that she may do some good within the Prophecy of Seven. She also makes her feelings for Frank known and kisses him to show her affection. Afterward, she gathers in the Forum to await the arrival of Camp Half-Blood on the Argo II. Personality Hazel is bright and outgoing with a love for art and horseback riding, but a dislike for boating and curses. She feels a massive amount of guilt over releasing Alcyoneus, and thinks it's her responsibility to bring him down. Hazel can also be easily embarrassed, such as Frank's clumsiness and his attempts to comfort her. As Hazel is born from earlier times, she is easily embarassed by vulgar experiences, such as Percy and Annabeth falling asleep in the stables together. Appearance Hazel is a girl with long, curly brown hair, hazel eyes that are like "14 carat gold," and dark skin. She is said to look very alike to her mother. She is marked with a glyph, the letters SPQR, and one stripe for one year of service to Camp Jupiter. Abilities *ADHD: Like all demigods, Hazel possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponent. *Dyslexia: Hazel's brain is "hard-wired" for Latin. Demigod Powers As a daughter of Pluto Hazel is herself an underworld deity. *'Precious Metal/Material Kinetic Abilities: '''The power summon precious metals or materials, such as gold, silver and diamonds from the Earth. This also includes the ability to control metals and materials that are already on the surface. She involuntarily brings up precious metals when she is stressed, and these rocks somehow cause supernatural bad luck to whoever holds them (excluding Pluto himself). *'Geokinesis: Can find any underground caves, tunnels, trapdoors and change their shapes to suit her needs or destroy them. *'''Shadow Travel: In the House of Hades, she was able to shadow travel the group out of the Necromanteion, though with the help of her brother, Nico, (he asked her for help because his remaining energy is not enough to use on the whole group) Trivia *Levesque is Old French for "Bishop". *Her favorite food is shrimp gumbo. She says it is her "comfort food."It also remindes her about living in New Orleans as a little girl. *Hazel feels that Nico and herself symbolize what Pluto is the god of: Hazel is precious metals and jewels and Nico is death and darkness. She thinks Nico got the better end of the deal. *Had a crush in a old life. Last time she saw Sammy Valdez was her 13th birthday. *Her eyes are golden like the precious metal beneath the earth. *Hazel's role is vaguely similar to Piper, her crush on a member of the Seven, and her possessing a dark secret that the other members of the quest don't know about. *Hazel is one of the four demigods who can speak another language not related to their godly parent, as she speaks Louisiana French. The other three are Leo Valdez (Morse Code and Spanish), Nico di Angelo (Italian), and Frank Zhang (Chinese and Canadian French.) *She is one of 7 in the Great Prophecy *She is the only known demigod to be brought back from the Fields of Asphodel to live once more, and have a chance at Elysium. *We are told, that Hazel did not come to Camp Jupiter, until after Jason went missing, but Jason remembers her, as one of his friends in the Lost Hero. Because of this variying information, we have not stated this in her upper page. *Hazel is Nico and Bianca di Angelo's half-sister, and they were all born at roughly the same time period. *Pluto, turns the blind eye on his daughter, because she should be dead, if he contacts her, then he acknowledges that she is alive. Category:Protagonist Category:Demigod Category:Fact Page